


Not In The Same Way

by augustsuns



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Angst, Concerts, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, M/M, Multi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Real Life, Realistic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustsuns/pseuds/augustsuns
Summary: “I love you, you love me, but not in the same way.”Carter works a mundane job slinging hotdogs, making slushees, and eating the concession stand’s popcorn. Until, during their evening shift, an unexpected opportunity is placed upon them. Join as Carter goes on a journey of self discovery and a bit of unrequited love.
Relationships: Calum Hood & Original Character(s), Calum Hood/Original Character(s), Calum Hood/You
Kudos: 3





	Not In The Same Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I wrote this in a way where the character’s gender is up to the reader to make it a bit more accessible! I used they/them while writing. Of course, you can always switch to your preferred pronouns for Carter as you read. 
> 
> *I also would love feedback as it allows me to see if anyone is interested in me continuing the story!*

Chapter One

It’s that smell. That putrid smell of hotdog water and buttered popcorn. That’s exactly what I smell like right now.  
I lift the collar of my shirt uniform near my nose and take a huge whiff. Yeah, that’s definitely me. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I think working at a concession stand at concerts and games has its perks. For example, I get to hear the setlist before anyone else enters the arena for concerts and I get to see hockey players and basketball players walk around before their games. But it also has its drags– like this. Like smelling like an entire food court as soon as you arrive and even after you leave. It’s a permanent perfume that you can’t get rid of and it’s made it’s point to stay.  
I let out a long sigh and clock in. “Hey sweet pea!” My coworker Jackie exclaims. Her brown curly hair bounces in its ponytail as she greets me with a vibrant wave hello. She’s definitely one of those people that you truly enjoy working with. An absolutely vibrant personality who never lets you have a dull moment during your shift and I’m thankful for her, without a doubt. I give her a reserved smile.  
“Carter! I haven’t heard your voice in a hot minute. Let me hear you say ‘hello’ please!”, Jackie pleads. She takes my damp hands and gives them a shake. “I have a whole twenty minutes before I do actual work, so I can wait.” Jackie says, looking at me with squinted eyes. “Did you give up talking for Lent or something?”. I can’t help but laugh and look at Jackie concerningly.  
“It’s not even Lenten season Jacks!” I chuckle in response.  
“Well, I was just taking a wild guess because it’s like you thought, ‘Can’t talk to Jackie today because my tongue said lemme go hibernate real quick’– I knew you would let me hear that sweet, sweet voice.” She smiles brightly and finally lets go of my hands to let me prepare the snacks on the bar while she stocks the drinks in the fridges.  
“So who’s performing tonight? Or is it a game?” I ask as I struggle to fit another bag of Doritos in the display case. Jackie opens a bottle of Coke and takes a swig.  
“See, Carter, this is why you need to look at my ‘Who’s Paying Us This Week?’ Google Calendar! I update that thing religiously. You know how much I love to eat the rich and my Google Calendar!”  
I chuckle then roll my eyes, “I know, but I never have the time with classes and I–”  
She burps, “I know, I know! I’m just playin’. I understand.” She smiles gently. “So, you know that band from like, 2014? Or was it 2013?” She ponders for a moment. “Anyways, they opened for One Direction when we were like ten or eleven. They’re the ones paying us big bucks tonight.”  
She screws the cap back on her soda and grabs the bag of Doritos I just managed to fit within the other chips. She opens it and takes out a nacho cheese dusted triangle. But before she pops it into her mouth, our manager Andrew appears from behind the back door to the concession stand.  
“No Doritos Jackie, c’mon now.” Andrew reprimands, fixing his hat and adjusting the plastic name tag on his chest. It’s always a ball when Andrew and Jackie work together.  
“You never have these at home, so what am I supposed to do? Just let them stare at me? Uneaten?” Jackie replies, eating the stale little triangular chip. Andrew rolls his eyes.  
“Jacks, you know I’m on a strict keto diet.”  
“And what’s that gotta do with me? I’m not gonna snort your protein powder. I just want some chips in our apartment; just a little flavor!” Jackie playfully pokes Andrew on his stomach. He shakes his head and smiles.  
“Okay, okay, I get it. I’ll eat my cardboard while you save your cheesy fingers for a snack later.” Jackie gasps and punches Andrew on his shoulder. “Asshole.”  
I laugh and restock the missing space that was once a bag of Doritos.  
“You know you wouldn’t have had this chance to eat that delectable bag of Doritos if it wasn’t for Andrew here.” I joke, stealing a chip as she raises her eyebrows at me.  
“I had a wonderful job as one of the security officers mind you!”  
I cock my head to the side. “Jackie, you didn’t show up for more than half of your shifts because you drove around on the golf cart instead.” I laugh.  
“Yeah Jacks, Lucio told me that he had to ‘let you go’ because you were caught flicking the middle finger to the older patrons on the golf cart instead of monitoring the visitors.” Andrew adds.  
Jackie stomps her feet and huffs, “And I’d do it again! Also, Carter, you’re supposed to be on my side for this! Yes he got me this job, but I chose to leave the security position.” She stifles her laugh, “And don't boost Andrew’s ego, it’ll get as big as his head, and trust me that thing is bigger than the ones on Mount Rushmore. He looks like a discounted bobblehead.” Jackie finishes as she rinses her hands and continues to restock the drinks.  
I shake my head once again. “I can’t deal with you two. How long have you been married?”  
Andrew turns around from the register, “We’ve been together since eighth grade, so technically eleven years? If we were both thirteen and we’re both twenty-four now. Right?” He looks at Jackie for reassurance.  
She nods, “Yeah, it feels like we’ve been married forever but technically two years married and eleven years together.”  
“Now we work together, eat together, sleep together. We do just about everything and anything together.” Andrew inserts.  
“How sweet!” I answer.  
“As sweet as charcoal!” Jackie teases.  
“So, how’s the significant other hunt going?” Andrew chimes. I purse my lips and scratch my head.  
“Uhh, well it’s not really going anywhere. The Carter train still hasn't left the station.”  
Jackie grabs my arm, “Carter, really? What about that guy you worked with during your shift last night?”  
I wiggle out of her grasp, “Jacks, you know I hate the Friday night crew. They’re high schoolers who never do anything except check out the college kids during intermissions. They also smell like multiple mint Juul air diffusers. Plus, Andrew–“ I whip my head around and look at him count the dollar bills in the register, “Didn’t want me to stay my whole shift because he wanted me to ‘go home and get rest’.”  
Andrew looks up at me, “That’s not a bad thing.”  
Jackie groans, “You know Carter needs the money Drew. They’re literally paying their own rent and tuition. Hello? Didn’t we talk about this ages ago?”  
I wipe my clammy hands on my black, cotton pants.  
“Sorry about it then.” Andrew shrugs and inserts the bills back into the slots.  
“Well I’m sorry for opening that up.” Jackie frowns and rubs my arm. She reaches for the cups behind me, “Slushie?”

After stocking the rest of the chips and candy bars, I sip the last of my blue raspberry freeze and toss the cup into the trash bin.  
“Hey, I’m going to the bathroom.” I announce loudly, letting Andrew and Jackie know that I’m leaving the stand.  
“Okay!” Jackie yells faintly from the storage closet.  
I open the back door and walk out of the small shop and head towards the bathroom. As I go on my miniature stroll, I admire the building’s architecture. What a beautiful place. I look up at the banners hanging from the ceiling as I continue to walk towards the bathroom.  
I’ve never noticed how pretty this place is.  
Suddenly, I stumble backward. My head shifts from the banners to the shorter, older man right in front of me. He apologizes frantically and continues to ramble.  
Why is he talking so fast? He needs some chapstick. Wait, what is he saying?  
I click back into his monologue and stare at his face filled with panic.  
“Would that be okay?” He asks with furrowed brows while rubbing his neck.  
“Would what be okay—” I pause and I eye his headset and his badge, “–Steven?”  
He lets out a quick panicked sigh, “Could you or whoever works at that concession stand bring some drinks to the performers? We thought of everything except waters, which should’ve been the first thing on our list– who forgets DRINKS? But we got distracted when we were trying to order food– by the way is the the most complicated thing when people are so indecisive– and I need someone to help me figure out how to work this fucking headset!” He takes off the headset from his oddly shaped head and gives it a firm smack of frustration.  
I try not to laugh, “Yeah, I can get you all a couple of drinks. Can I see that thing?” I point at the headset and Steven hands it to me without hesitation.  
“If you can figure it out, I’ll ask my boss if you can take my place for the night because at this point I’d rather just go back on the bus.”  
“Very funny Steve-o.” I examine the tiny microphone and the wires that are dangling from it. I untangle the pieces and open the battery. “You’re missing a spring and contact. The battery isn’t gonna connect to something that isn’t there.” I hand him back his headset.  
“So you’ve just told me this shit is useless then.” Steven throws it straight into the trash can next to us.  
“Well, we can at least bring them drinks right?” I console. Steven smiles sheepishly and nods. 

I make a u-turn and head back towards the concession stand. Steven waddles as fast as he can behind me dragging his feet against the linoleum floor. “Back so soon? Did you even wipe?” Jackie asks from the counter. I glance at the clock above her head.  
6:47 PM.  
Doors open at 7:00 PM and the show starts at 8 PM.  
This means I have three minutes to get Steven his drinks and I can probably still make it to the bathroom without getting trampled on.  
“I didn’t go yet Jackie and you know I keep up with my personal hygiene unlike some,” I reply unphased. “Could you put five Cokes, five Sprites, two orange sodas, and twelve waterbottles in a crate please?” I look at Steven, who’s panting behind me. Boy does he sure look winded. “Also could you make me a cherry slushie?” Jackie stares at me dumbfounded.  
“Are you that thirsty? C’mon I know you walked a foot away from the stand, but you can’t possibly be that dehydrated.”  
“Jacks, could you just..please?” I tilt my head towards Steven, who is not nearly catching his breath as fast as I thought he would.  
Jackie makes a face and turns around, bumping into Andrew who’s holding a filled crate of drinks, “Here.” He plops the crate on the counter and pushes it towards me. “Everything you asked for and,” He spins around and appears with a drink in his hand like a magician, “A cherry slushie!” Andrew jams a straw into the top and I clap.  
“Thank you Andrew!”  
“No problem. You okay there?” He peers over my shoulder.  
Steven looks up and makes his way closer to the counter, “Oh never better!”  
I glance back at the clock.  
6:51 PM.  
There goes my bathroom break for the next three hours.  
I let out another sigh for the night, “I’ll be back in a bit, I probably won’t make it when doors open so I can help good ‘ol Steven here.” I take the cherry slushie and hand it to him. He starts gulping it down like a kid gulps water after recess.  
“That’s okay, all of the prep and kitchen staff are here anyways.” Andrew replies, “Plus we have this one at the counter so it’ll be fine.” He places his hand on top of Jackie’s curly crown of hair.  
Jackie takes his hand away from her head, “Yeah Carter it’ll be okay because, Andrew here,” Jackie yanks Drew’s ear. “Is going to work upfront too instead of staring at himself in the mirror in the back.” Andrew lets out a yelp and lifts up Jackie from the ground.  
“No worries!” Andrew exclaims, carrying Jackie off of the ground. They both begin their wrestling match and I laugh as I lift the heavy crate from the counter. “See you in a bit!”

Steven sips his slushie as he leads me down the arena into a narrow back hallway. “I never realized how big this place was.” I manage to say through my labored breaths.  
This crate is practically twenty pounds, but this walk seems like it’s leading me to heaven.  
“Me neither! Now you see why an old guy like me is huffin’ and puffin’.” He chuckles and turns to the left, straight into another open doorway.  
“Hey Steven, how did you get your job?”  
“It’s a simple story– wait, what’s your name again?”  
“Carter.”  
“Well Carter, I used to work for a music studio and they told me that I couldn’t keep up with the technology, as you probably could tell I’m not that tech-savvy, so they suggested I do something where I can grasp things easily but still be where the music happens. You know, something hands-on and fun! So I just applied to one of the studio’s clients, which is this band, and now I’m here.”  
“A production runner?”  
“You could call it that, yeah!” Steven leads us down a flight of stairs. I’ve never been down this lower level but I know Andrew’s said it’s super nice. I peek over the crate and follow his shining bald head down the steps.  
“So I’m just guessing, you’re in school?”  
“Yeah, I’m a Communications Major.”  
“What’re you gonna do with that?”  
“I want to do something with marketing, editing, and graphic design because that’s what I really like.”  
“Sweet! We’re actually looking for someone to edit the band’s next few vlogs since our videographer is out for the next few months because of family stuff.”  
My eyes widen and my heart begins to beat faster.  
I’ve applied for internships in this role but haven’t heard back from anyone.  
This is exactly the position that I need to write my final paper on and to get my foot in the door.  
If this isn’t a sign, then I don’t know what is.  
I hesitate for a moment.  
“Are you guys hiring?”  
Steve stops at the last step and turns around to look at me. He takes another long sip of his slushie. “Do you have a portfolio or something that shows that you can edit videos?” I put down the crate on the step and pull out my phone from my back pocket.  
“I do these ‘day in my life’ videos on my Instagram. I haven’t got the true certification, but I swear I can use iMovie and PremierePro really well. I have my own camera and everything. I'm really open to learning the software and skills too.” I fumble with my phone as I try to load one of my videos. Steven looks at me and then back at my phone. “Is it going to load?”  
After a couple of minutes, we continue to watch the buffering circle rotate slowly over and over and each time it goes around my nerves build up more and more.  
“It’ll load, I swear.” Steven smiles and pats my back.  
“That’s okay. The stairs don’t have a very good signal. Maybe there’s an application or something you can submit to my boss!” He turns back around and walks down the new hallway. My face burns up and my body tenses.  
That was my only shot and the universe said no.  
I hold back my tears and pick up the crate.  
I thought Verizon was supposed to have a good signal no matter where you are. Fuck.

We finally arrive at two steel double doors to what seems to be a large conference room. Steven knocks loudly, scans his badge, and without any answer, goes straight into the room. This is amazing. I stare in awe at how huge the room is. The walls are cream with faux marble floors and light grey couches to match. There are mirrors plastered on every corner of the walls with bulb lights surrounding them as frames. The band’s clothes and music equipment is splayed across the furniture and I feel as if I’m in a 90s themed independent film. I spot the table of trays of food and snacks and place the drinks in the empty melted ice bucket. I look over at the trays: pasta, baked chicken, roasted vegetables, baked salmon, brisket, salads, prepared hoagies, mini bundt cakes, and different packaged chips and cookies.  
Steven was right, what a smorgasbord of food for indecisive people, but also, what a meal.  
“Are you hungry?” Steven appears next to me chuckling. “I saw you looking at the food.”  
“I wouldn’t want to impose.” I laugh nervously.  
“You can help yourself.” A different voice cuts in.  
This person’s accent is different. It sounds Australian but also American at the same time; does that make any sense?  
I put the last water in the ice bucket and shift my eyes to the tall, lean figure behind Steven.  
“You can have some food if you want. There’s a lot to go around.” The buzzcut blonde leans over me and grabs the last water I just put in. Him and Jackie are the same person aren’t they? “The chicken’s really good.” The guy adds. Steven nods in agreement.  
“Calum’s right. It’s pretty juicy!” Calum looks at me again.  
When I saw he was tall I didn’t know he was THAT tall. His skin is glowing. The way his button-down frames his body with only two buttons buttoned up is a look. Aw, he has little beauty marks too. Wait, his eyes are huge. It’s like you’re staring straight into a freshly brewed coffee pot.  
“You’re not vegan, are you?” I shake my head to gauge back into the conversation.  
“I mean does it look like I’m vegan?” I reply, gesturing to my larger body shape. I cover my mouth as soon as I finish displaying how big I am. Are you kidding me? A self-deprecating joke? How disgustingly superficial can you be? Calum awkwardly laughs and grabs the pack of Oreos behind me.  
“Well, thanks again for the drinks..” He squints at my faded name tag. “Carter.” Calum smiles again and heads towards the double doors.  
“There’s nothing wrong with having a little more body to love!” Steven says with a bright grin. I’m never going to let that down, am I?  
“Thanks, Steven.”  
“Of course. Listen, if your phone ever loads and you still end up being really interested in doing that videographer position,” He takes out a crumpled piece of paper and pen from his back pant pocket. “Write down your name and number!”  
My mood brightens, “Is there any way I could put down my Instagram instead? I just don’t want to get random calls or texts.”  
“Whatever you’re comfortable with.” I sigh with relief and write down my Instagram username and email.  
Better safe than sorry.  
I hand Steven the piece of paper and pen. He places it on the edge of the food table, “Bossman still needs to eat, so once he comes this way, it’ll be ready for him to put in his pocket.” I nod and shake Steven’s hand.  
“Thank you for this opportunity.”  
“You’re not hired yet! But you are very welcome. I hope we can have you on our team!”  
I lead myself out of the room and wave goodbye to Steven. The door slams behind me as I walk down the narrow hallways that we took to get down here.  
Is this just a joke? Will anything even happen? Nothing will probably happen. I’m fine working at the concession stand. If I leave, I know Jackie and Andrew will miss me. They’ll have to hire someone else. Maybe I shouldn’t have done that.  
I begin to walk faster as my anxieties build up and fester inside of me. I turn sharply down the left corner without looking and am startled to meet a similar looking slender man standing in front of me.  
“Funny running into you again.” I step back and look up to see Calum towering over me. The narrow hallway feels as if it’s closing in on me and I feel my face getting hotter. My anxieties continue to race around my mind like NASCAR. I stare at him intensely while the words in my head refuse to come out of my mouth. “Carter, right?” I nod my head slowly.  
Why aren’t any words coming out of my mouth? Hello? Is this thing on? Or did we take an intermission?  
“I never got to introduce myself, but my name’s Calum. Nice to meet you.” He puts his hand out and waits for me to shake it. I brush my everlasting clammy hands in my pants, for the second time this night, and weakly shake his large hands. “I heard Steven talk to you about the videographer and editing position. We’re looking for a temporary person, but if you do good enough, we might let you stick around!” He chuckles lightly.  
I open my mouth and attempt to form a coherent sentence, “I make videos.”  
Shit.  
“Awesome to hear! Can I see?” I can feel my stomach churning and the different scenarios start to run in my head.  
If I show him and he thinks that my skills aren’t any good, then I’m definitely not going to get this job, even if it is temporary. But I can’t just say no because then he’ll think I haven’t got the skills right from the start.  
“Steven said the signal was bad down here. I tried to show him earlier, but it didn’t load at all. Plus, I’ve got to get back to the concession stand, my coworkers texted me earlier and they need me.”  
“I thought you said you didn’t get service down here?” Calum raises his eyebrows at me.  
“Uhh, yeah but when I was in the room, my phone got service for a quick minute.”  
“Oh okay.”  
“Okay.”  
I try to slide past by him through what seems to be the tiniest hallway in the world. How did they even get their equipment down here? Our bodies gently touch and Calum chuckles again.  
“Pretty tight down here, right?” I give him a quick smile goodbye and continue to walk down the hallway and to the safety of the concession stand. Did I just mess up my second chance that the universe has given me?

After navigating the underground maze, I catch my breath and reach the main level. I see the line form in front of the concession stand and begin to jog over. Andrew and Jackie are both at the registers and I see Jackie handling the rush as per usual. Andrew on the other hand looks like he’s just pressing buttons and hoping it does something. Jackie quickly turns her head and sees me come through the door.  
“Carter get Andrew’s order: two chicken strip combos with sprite and twelve-ounce tap. How was the trip?” I wash my hands and put on my gloves and assemble the order.  
“In a nutshell, I put the drinks in a bucket, met a guy, and gave Steven my Instagram and email.” I put the two beverages in a carrier and bring the meals and drinks to the counter. “Enjoy the concert!” Jackie, Andrew, and I say in unison.  
“Wait, you’re not saying any key details, you just gave us the bare bones– Hi, how are you? What can we get you started with?– Carter, a guy? And you gave your information to him for what reason?” The guest says her order and Jackie puts it in the register as she turns her head to me to wait for my response. Andrew turns and looks at me and urges me to say something before he takes the next guest. I nod my head towards the young girls at the counter. He huffs and turns to take their order.  
“I gave Steven my information because there may be an opening to work for them as a videographer and editor.”  
“Shut up!” Jackie exclaims. The guest widens her eyes. “Oh not you, I’m sorry about that. It’ll be $27.47. Nachos with the jalapeños on the side. Two plain pretzels. Two slushies: one blue raspberry and one cherry.”  
I switch to a new pair of gloves and assemble the order.  
“Carter make that another two pretzels but cinnamon please. Also, a videographer and editor? That’s been your dream since who knows when!” Andrew inserts, sliding the young girl’s card through the machine. I put Jackie’s order on a cardboard box tray for them to carry and bring both orders to the counter.  
“The nachos, pretzels, and slushies,” I slide the meal towards Jackie’s guests, “and the cinnamon pretzels.” I hand the two pretzels to the two girls. “And you said guy?” Jackie says excitedly.  
“Wait, I want to know too!” Andrew begs.  
“It’s nothing. Can we just get this done first?” I ask and switch with Andrew so he can prepare the orders while I take them.  
“If it was ‘nothing’, then you wouldn’t have mentioned it!” Andrew singsongingly retorts. But that’s exactly what it was: nothing, or at least that’s what I’m telling myself.

An hour quickly passes by and the beginning opening rush calmly dies down. The sound of the opening act can be heard through the arena and drowns out the side conversations. Jackie and Andrew sit on the counter and both look at me intensely as they tried to do before.  
“So are you going to tell us about this guy or is he a figment of your imagination?” Jackie asks persistently.  
“I don’t even know who he was.”  
“What do you mean?” Andrew inquires.  
“I mean like, I don’t know what his role was.”  
“His role? Carter, this isn’t a school play.” Jackie says.  
Andrew stifles his chuckle, “What was his name?”  
“Calum?” I say unconfidently.  
“Beats me.” Andrew replies quickly and throws his hands in the air.  
As soon as Jackie opens her mouth, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I reach for my phone and look at the dimly lit screen. 

@calumhood started following you.  
@calumhood liked your video.  
@calumhood commented on your video.

A small puff of air leaves my nose as I look at my phone. Jackie and Andrew push each other to see my screen. “What is it?!” Jackie exclaims through gritted teeth as she tries to shove Andrew out of the way.  
“Move Jackie, I can’t see anything!”  
“Neither can I genius, that's why I’m trying to push you out of the way so I can see it for the both of us!”  
I walk around the two fumbling bodies and head towards the back door again. “I’m going to use my bathroom break that I didn’t have earlier.”  
Jackie and Andrew stop messing with each other and run towards the back door. “Carter, can we at least get a hint?” Andrew pleads.  
“See this is low for you Drew.” I laugh, “Can you both respect my privacy? If I’m comfortable, I will let you two know.”  
Jackie and Andrew back slowly away from the door and look at each other then at me. They both know me well enough to know that I keep things to myself. It was hard for me to even tell them about my personal life and familial situation. I couldn’t even tell them the nitty-gritty details because of how reserved I am and despite how much I’ve formed a trust with them. I hate making people listen to my problems and I absolutely hate victimizing myself. People shouldn’t feel pressured to feel sorry for me. It’s pointless. I’m alive and I am where I am. It’s not their baggage to carry, it’s mine. After they shimmy out of the way, I smile and leave both of them with their thoughts.

I take the same walk to the bathroom, enter the single stall, and lock it behind me. I stand and face away from the toilet. I’m not an idiot; my phone isn’t going for a swim tonight. I unlock my phone and see that I’ve gained around one hundred followers. I sift through the comments of my recent video and find Calum’s comment with fifty-seven likes. 

@calumhood: this looks sick!! (:

A smile innately appears on my face. I reply ‘thank you!’ and like his comment. I rewatch my video and smile to myself again. The post was an edited video of my adventure downtown with Jackie last Monday. The shots in the video consisted of a beautiful mural on an abandoned building and footage of Jackie prancing through the overgrown field that surrounded the gigantic structure. I navigate my way to his profile. That’s a lot of followers. I press ‘follow back’ and scroll through his page. As my thumb mindlessly continues to scroll, I skim through all of the images and videos. After going through his posts, I deduced that he’s the bassist of a band called ‘5 Seconds of Summer’. I click on his story and see that he’s posted something thirty minutes ago: “SHOW TONIGHT. 8 PM. FEATURING THE BAND CAMINO.” and a picture of the venue. My eyes widen and as if the universe was on cue, I get another notification. 

@calumhood sent you a message.


End file.
